


Ensuring Peace

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #531: War and Peace.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ensuring Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #531: War and Peace.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ensuring Peace

~

As Severus and Harry arrived, Ginny exited the Burrow waving them off. “I’d turn right back around,” she said. She rolled her eyes. “It’s a war in there.” 

“What’s happening?” Harry asked. 

“Mum discovered Hermione’s pregnant.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I should think that would be cause for celebration in this family.” 

“You’d think.” Ginny sighed. “Apparently Mum thinks they should’ve got married first.” 

Severus snorted. “Evidently I get to be peacemaker,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me.” And as both Harry and Ginny stared, he marched into the house. 

“What was that about?” Ginny asked. 

“No clue,” said Harry.

~

Minutes later, a smirking Severus waved Harry and Ginny inside. 

Harry blinked at the picture of peaceful, domestic bliss. Gone were all signs of war, instead Molly was cooing over Hermione, while Ron watched, expression bemused. 

When Molly left to make tea, Harry approached Ron. “What happened?”

Ron grinned. “It was bloody brilliant, mate! Snape waltzes in while Mum’s mid-rant saying, ‘Congratulations’. Before Mum explodes he continues, ‘Isn’t it nice when children follow their parents’ example?’” 

Harry gaped. “He didn’t!” 

“He did! Mum went bright red and didn't say another cross word.” 

“My husband the peacemaker,” Harry breathed. 

“I’ll say.” 

~

The peace lasted all evening. 

As they said goodnight, Ron shook Severus’ hand. “Thanks again, Snape. I owe you.” 

Inclining his head, Severus simply smiled, steering Harry out the door. 

Once they were home, Harry said, “I never knew you were so good at breaking up domestic wars.” 

Severus hummed. “All Slytherins excel at negotiating,” he said. “The only question is whether we care to exert ourselves or not.” 

Grinning, Harry sidled up to him. “Well, would you like a reward for exerting yourself on behalf of my friends?” 

“Naturally.” Severus hauled him close. “No Slytherin turns down a reward.” 

~


End file.
